


What you really wish for

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Vyse can't abandon someone who needs help when he see one and helps Muraji figure out what he really want to do with his life.





	What you really wish for

After defeating the Blue Gigas, seeing Prince Daigo being reinstated to his home country and discovering the earth was round, backtracking to Tenkou Island felt pretty anticlimactic. Aika let out a groan.

“Couldn’t you have picked that Moonfish while we were there?” she commented. Honestly, as much as she liked Yafutoma, she couldn’t wait to return to Crescent Isle and see what their base looked like.

“You do realize we were in a hurry to rescue Yafutoma last time we were there?” Vyse sighed.

He had spotted the Moonfish out the corner of his eye, but urgency pressed him on and he just ended up forgetting. He didn’t like leaving behind any loose ends and he intended on keeping his promise to Maria.

His friends chose to remain on the Delphinus. It wasn’t going to be long, just catch that Moonfish and going back.

“Now where was it again...” Vyse muttered as he climbed over the long stairs.

As he finally found what he was looking for, he heard loud voices. An argument? He quickly found out it was quite a one-sided one. He recognized Kangan, towering over a passive Muraji. The son had his head low, not daring to meet his father’s eyes as he accepted the vitriolic criticism.

“Don’t you have any shame?! You were meant for greatness! You were meant to rule and now you’re letting yourself being stepped on. Look at me, Muraji!”

The young man squirmed as he raised his eyes, not quite looking directly at his father. Vyse noticed he was holding a broom, clenching it tightly as if using it for support.

“No child of mine would disgrace himself like this. I refuse to see my son becoming a slave to those he was meant to lead.”

As the harsh words left his mouth, the former royal adviser went into a coughing fit. Despite his show of weakness, he recoiled as Muraji stepped forward. He turned his back, leaving his apologetic son behind.

“That was unfair...” Vyse commented, voicing his thoughts at last.

Muraji jolted, turning toward him, still clenching his broom.

“H-Have you come here to mock me?”

Vyse raised his hands in a placating gesture.

“I don’t take fun in kicking people while they're down. Why didn’t you say anything? Is he always like that?”

Vyse had to admit, though he was an enemy, it felt bad seeing him being berated and enduring it in silence.

Muraji lowered his gaze.

“He is right. My father only wishes my best interest and I have been nothing but a disappointment to him… He has been in poor health lately, I do not want to make it worse by angering him.”

Vyse raised an eyebrow.

“And what do you mean by 'best interest'? You mean placing you on the throne and having his son rule?” Vyse rested his hands on his hips, a dubious expression on his face. “Was that for your best interests or was he projecting his own desires of power on you?”

Muraji bit his lower lip as he recoiled. Seeing him so penitent and easily stepped on, Vyse had to wonder if he really wanted to usurp the throne or if he had just been going along with his father’s wishes.

“That’s… That’s...” Muraji stammered pathetically.

“Did you want to do this? This coup your father tried to pull off… Did you agree to it?”

Muraji sighed, looking defeated.

“I thought… I wasn’t against it… At first, anyway. I thought it would be the best thing to happen to me.”

Looking at him now, Vyse could tell Muraji was second-guessing it.

“I… I can’t do anything on my own. Every skills I have attained was because of my father’s tutelage. I… I owe him everything.”

“Kids aren't meant to live forever in their parents' shadows. You are your own person, Muraji. You have your own path to follow, and your father has his. Neither of you should be the other’s goal.” He offered Muraji an encouraging smile. “Don’t you have dreams of your own? Something you like to do?”

Muraji lowered his eyes to his broom, a faint smile forming on his lips.

“I… I used to think menial work like this was beneath me, but cleaning really help me clear my mind. My father wishes to see me to do something better with my life… I just don’t know what to do yet.” For the first time, Muraji lifted his eyes to look directly at him, his expression hopeful. “But… I think I want to do something on my own. Without his help. Do you think I can do that?”

Vyse’s expression softened.

“Of course! You'll figure out what it is you really want to do - some things just take time. Before burdening yourself with what your father may think, why don’t you focus on doing what makes you happy and get to know your own strengths and limits? When you come back to Yafutoma, be the person you can be proud to be. If your father really cares for you, he will encourage you in the path you take.”

Muraji nodded slowly.

“I think maybe… No, you’re right!” he corrected himself.

For the first time since he started talking to him, Muraji stood tall with a newfound determination in his eyes. Vyse showed him an encouraging smile.

“You should talk to your father.”

Muraji closed his eyes thoughtfully before shaking his head.

“He’s… quite stubborn when he wants to be. I don’t think we’re quite ready to have a heart-to-heart,” he said sheepishly.

He looked at Vyse again, his determination unwavering.

“But… I will find myself. My real self,” he vowed.

Vyse raised up his thumb.

“I know you will, Muraji. Take care of yourself, and we’ll see each other again!”

Vyse left, giving some time for Muraji to find his path. Looking at the sky, Vyse thought it would be a good time to give his dad a visit… And thank him for being the supportive father he was.

* * *

Vyse expected some kind of news from Muraji sooner or later. What he didn’t expect, however, was a letter from Kangan of all people. Intrigued, Vyse made the trip back to Tenkou Island. After climbing all those stairs, he found the man, his back turned toward him. He was sitting and drinking some tea in front of some… archery field?

“Have a seat,” the man said without turning.

Vyse furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I don’t suppose you sent me a letter just to have some tea.”

Despite what he said, Vyse complied, noticing the person practicing.

“Is that Muraji?”

The young man had cut off his hair and had traded his usual clothes for a black and white outfit and leather gloves.

He glanced back at Kangan, his beard looked more grey than he remembered. He looked paler too, with dark circles under his eyes.

“I believe I owe you some thanks,” Kangan said solemnly.

Vyse’s eyes widened.

“Huh?”

“You’re the one who gave Muraji the strength to stand up to his… foolish father. I’ve… never seen him raise his tone or cry like this before. He stood tall, however. I never thought he could muster this kind of inner strength… Thank you.”

Kangan didn’t look at him, his gaze focused on Muraji as each of his arrows hit their mark.

“You should be proud of him, then. I didn’t do much, he just needed a small push in the right direction. He’s the one who deserves the credit here” Vyse said, still feeling taken aback by the thanks.

“I am… I regret not realizing my mistake sooner,” He muttered, sadness in his eyes.

“You know, it’s not too late to--” Vyse was stopped as the man turned toward him.

“I have summoned you here for two reasons. To offer my gratitude and… to make a request.”

Vyse furrowed his brow.

“A request?” he echoed.

“I... don’t have much time left. I do not wish to be a burden on my son even after I pass. I want to make things right… even if it’s late. When Muraji’s exile ends, I want you to take him with you. I believe there is much you can teach him.”

At this, Kangan bowed, making Vyse recoil in shock. He stood in stunned silence before nodding.

“I will,” he promised.


End file.
